


Operation Queen's heart

by Seana26



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seana26/pseuds/Seana26
Summary: Regina is art teacher and she have a favorite student, Alice Jones. When the year is over Alice decided to asked her dad if they could buy somethng for Miss Mills. Hope you will like it,





	1. Chapter 1

Alice was sitting in front of her dad, drawing something in a book he had bought her a week before, he was so happy his little girl had found a hobby she liked. Killian looked at the paper, the whole page was filled with flowers, trees and yellow reflexes he took as a morning sun.

“It looks amazing, starfish.” he said, kissing her hair.

“It’s not finished, papa, don’t look!” she said, hiding her work. 

“Do you like your art classes?”

“Yes papa, a lot! I really like Miss Mills. She showed me how to draw trees and flowers and how to color them so there won’t be white spots.”

“She is very talented, I see.” he smiled.

“Yes she is!” she smiled, “but soon classes will be over.” she add with sad voice.

“Hey! You will be back at the classes soon and I’m sure you will make progress in drawing till that time.” 

“Papa,” Alice looked into his eyes, “can we buy a present or some flowers for Miss Mills?” 

“Of course starfish.” he kissed her forehead, “we can buy whatever you want for Miss Mills.” 

******

The class was full of loud children preparing their stuff for the last classes of that year. Crayons, markers and paint were laying in front of them, so as white papers. Regina entered the class on time, as usual all the children looked at her and at once the class became silent. Alice looked at her favorite teacher, she was wearing a nice dark blue dress and heels. Her son, Henry, was going after her with his book in one hand and his school bag in other. Alice didn't like him much, but he was bearable. 

“Can I go to the library?” he asked.

“No. You have to stay here. I don’t want you to go in Mister Gold’s way, he’s the principal here and he wasn’t so happy when you broke that window.” she said, looking at him, “go and sit next to Alice.”

“Mom..” 

“Henry Dan-” she started. 

“Okay! I will, but I won’t draw anything.” 

“That’s all I ask for. Sit.”

Henry sat next to Alice as he was told, Regina looked at her class, they were very talented and she loved them like her own. She smiled to them and after a moment she told them the topic of their last class. Apples. They had to imagine the sweetest, most perfect red or green apple and draw it. After a moment crayons, pencils and paint were used and the kids were drawing fast, using bright colors or just shadows to show the perfection of their imagination. Regina walked through the sits and looks at their works.

“Very nice Alice, it’s a very nice apple.” she said, looking at her paper. 

“Thank you Miss Mills.” 

Regina walked to her desk and waited till the whole class had finished their works. Henry was looking at Alice’s work, pretending that he was very focused on his book. He liked her, but not in the girl-boy way. Henry didn’t have much friends since they had to leave their home, he knew mom would be overprotective towards him now, she was afraid that he would kidnapped him or even worse. He didn’t remember much from that night, only that mom told him they had to go and to take only the toys he really liked. It was five or six years ago and now they had another life. 

“Do you like my mom?” Henry asked.

“Yes I do.” she whispered.

“Why?”

“Because I don’t have one.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s okay. I love my papa, he has taken care of me since I was little, but sometimes… I just want to call someone “mom”.”

“I don’t have a dad, but my mom is pretty awesome.” Henry smiled. “your work is beautiful.”

“You think so?” she asked with a smile. 

“Yeah. You should show it to my mom.”

Time fled and the class was going to end, Regina stood up and walked around the class to look at all the works. She always gave good grades, but today there was another reason to try harder. She told her students that today they could win tickets to the cinema. The movie was up to them and they could choose whatever they wanted. Regina looked at all the works once again and smiled. 

“Alice Jones.” Regina smiled, “you won.” 

“I did?” the girl smiled too. 

******

Killian entered the school with a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a nice little box in the other one. Yesterday’s shopping with Alice showed him how hard it was to be the father of girl. He would have know what to say or what to buy if he had had a son. Alice wanted to buy something special for her favourite teacher, and the had spent two hours to find that thing. Killian hid the things behind his back and entered the art classroom. 

“Papa!! I won! Look!” Alice shouted.

“What did you win, starfish?” 

“Tickets for any movie I want to see! Miss Mills thinks that my work was the best today.” 

“That’s amazing! I’m very proud of you.” he kissed her forehead. 

“Oh, I forgot. Did you bring the present, papa?” 

“Yes. Let’s give it to Miss Mills.”

Killiant stood in line with other parents and kids who loved Miss Mills as much as his daughter. He looked at her, but he couldn’t see her face just yet. When he approached her, his face lit up a bit and his hands become sweaty. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, her chocolate eyes were warm and sparkled like stars. Her dark blue dress exposed her perfect curves and Killian couldn’t focus on what his daughter was saying. Her smile made his knees weak and he hoped she wouldn’t notice it. 

“Miss Mills. This is my dad. We… I want to thank you for the whole time you helped me.” Alice said, with tiny box in her hands.

“It’s very nice of you Alice, but you didn't have to buy me anything. I’m very happy to teach you.” Regina answered.

“I would like to thank you too. She is very happy every time she comes home.” Killian said, giving Regina the flowers. 

Regina looked a bit up, she could swear his eyes were the color of the ocean. She blinked and after a moment she finally spoke. 

“Thank you.” she answered, “can I open it?” she asked, looking at the box. 

“Yes! Please.” Alice said as her eyes lit up. 

Regina opened it and after a second smile spread on her face. A silver necklace with a little red apple shone in the box. She smiled and lifted her head up. 

“Thank you. I love it.”

“Papa, could you help Miss Mills put it on?” Alice asked. 

“Yes, of course. If Miss Mills…” Killian started.

“Regina.” she smiled, “please call me Regina.”

Killian took the necklace from the box, his look went to Regina’s neck, soft and olive. His hands started to shake, but he managed to put the necklace on her alabaster skin. 

“It’s perfect. Thank you.” Regina smiled again. “and those are tickets for Alice. Her work was amazing.”

“Maybe we could go together?” Henry asked. 

“Yes! I would love it!” Alice answered quick. 

“I guess we are going to the cinema together.” Regina said and her eyes lit up. 

“I guess we are.” Kilian answered with a smile. 

*****

The library was empty at that time of the day, Alice loved books too, but not as much as Henry. She preferred drawing and spending time with her creativity rather than reading books. She slowly entered the big room with dark brown shelves filled with the colorful covers of the books. Alice looked around to find her new friend, she didn’t know if she could call him like that, not yet, but she liked that feeling. She didn’t have many friends, all her schoolmates avoided her, probably because they didn't know how to behave or talk about their moms with her around. 

“Hi.” she whispered. 

“Hey.” Henry answered surprised, “what are you doing here?” 

“Uhm you know I can read too right?” 

“Of course, but you always spend time in my mother’s classroom.”

“The classes are over, we have only a few days till end of the school year and I want you to help me.”

“Me?” 

“Yes, and it’s good for us both.” she said, smiling.

After an hour of talking Alice looked at Henry’s face. He was surprised, but she could swear that per idea interested him a lot too. He looked at her and after a moment of thinking he finally spoke. 

“So you’re telling me, we have to make our parents to like each other and become them a couple?”

“Yes! Didn’t you see how your mother was smiling yesterday? My dad’s hands were shaking when he put that necklace on her. It has to be love! It has to.”

“I saw something in her eyes… I hadn’t seen it for a long time.”

“So.. you’re in?” Alice asked.

“I’m in.” he answered with a smile. “let’s start an operation : ‘Operation Queen’s heart.’ “

“Queen’s heart?” 

“Well of course. My mom is like a Queen and it will be so hard to win her heart, you know. After what she’s been through… She sometimes has nightmares… She screams at night….”

“Don’t worry, my Papa will help her and he will be good for you too.” she smiled.

*******

Killian was waiting for Alice in front of the cinema, he wasn’t an overprotective parent, but he was starting to get worried. He lifted his hand and looked at the phone. There were no messages from her and the movie was starting in about twenty minutes. At once he spotted her, she wore a light red dress and a matching jacket, he could see her smile lit the place even though it was raining. 

“Killian.” she said, hiding her umbrella. 

“Regina.” he smiled, not able to control it.

“I thought Alice and Henry would be with you.” her smile vanished.

“They told me you would pick them up from school.” 

“Oh my God!” she smiled a bit, biting her lip. “they tricked us.”

“That would explain the tickets.” he showed her.

“Love, actually? Our kids have good taste.” she looked into his eyes.

“You’re not mad?” 

“No, are you?” 

“The truth is… I’ve never be happier that my daughter sent me on a date.” 

“It’s a date then?” 

“No! Of course...it’s just.. ugh.” he blushed.

“I would love for it to be a date.” she smiled, looking at her shoes, biting her lip.

“So we are on a date. Can I buy you popcorns, then?” 

“The only thing i love more than movies are popcorns.” she looked into his eyes, licking her lip seductively. 

******

Regina entered her house with a big smile on her face, even though she had had an amazing time with Killian, she decided to punish a little her son. She walked to the kitchen where Henry was sitting with a book opened. He was looking into it so hard that Regina knew that he was ready for her to yell. 

“Hi sweetie. How was Belle? Did you two have fun?” she asked, kissing his forehead. 

“I… We had… are you mad?”

“Mad? Why?” 

“Because of the movie and… that we didn’t show up…”

“Movie? It was tonight??” she said surprised, “I had to stay at work for a bit longer today.” 

“What?! No!” he jumped from the chair. 

“Henry what’s wrong?” 

“We set up a date for you and Alice’s dad! He probably stood there like an idiot! I have to call Alice.” 

Regina stood there for a moment, she watched as her son looked for a phone and tried to dial the number, but after a second she took the phone from his hands and looked into his eyes.

“Don’t worry. I went there, but the thing is… why did you and Alice want to set up a date for us? We’re good together… you’ve never wanted anyone else in our life.”

“I did. I want someone who will protect you when I’m not around mom. I know you cry at night. Alice’s dad is nice, he likes you and he would protect you.” 

“Henry,” she hugged him tight, “I don’t need anyone to protect us. I will protect you.”

“But… do you like him? You look different when you are with him. I miss that happiness in your eyes.”

“Yes, I like him and I had great fun, but promise me you will never set up a date again, okay?”

“Okay.” he smiled.

“What do you want for dinner, then?” 

“Pizza!” he screamed. 

“Okay then.” she smiled, “we will eat pizza today.”

*****

Alice was sitting by the table, drawing in her sketchbook, when she heard the noise of the opening door. She knew that her father would be mad at her, he could even yell at her, but she knew it would be worth it. 

“Hi starfish. How was your day?” he asked. 

“Good..” she whispered. “and yours?”

“I had a lot of work today. That’s why I asked Mary to look after you.” 

“Papa! You had a date with Miss Mills today! We arranged it with Henry! I’m so sorry, but you looked like you liked her and we thought… she was left there alone and now everything is ruined!” she talked fast.

“Alice.” he grabbed her gently, “why did you do this?”

“Because she is alone and you are too. I thought we could forma family together and that Henry wouldn’t be so scared…”

“Scared of what?” 

“That he’ll find them and take him away from his mother. We talked a lot and he told me that he and Miss Mills had to run away from her boyfriend. She cries at night and she is very protective over Henry. You could just… protect all of us, Papa.” she said, crying.

“Starfish.” she whispered, “I met with Regina as you both planned. We had a great time and thank you for that, but we have to wait for her move on, you know. I would love to protect all of you, you know.”

“You do?” she asked, smiling.

“Of course! I really liked your teacher, but if she’s so scared and has her story, she should be the one who decides, okay?”

“Okay!” she smiled again.

“What do you want for dinner then, love?”

“Pizza!” she shouted, running for the phone.

“So… pizza then.” he smiled to himself, but at once the thoughts run through his head. “Which secrets do you hide, Regina?”


	2. "You are mine"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina is art teacher and she have a favorite student, Alice Jones. When the year is over Alice decided to asked her dad if they could buy somethng for Miss Mills. Hope you will like it. Part 2

Regina woke up with a scream, her hair was sweaty, her eyes wide opened from fear. She had that nightmare again, him on top of her, trying to get what’s his. Since he finds out Henry wasn’t his, Leo turns her life into a nightmare. He raped her few times, beat her till she passes out and he promises her if she told someone he will kill her and her son.

“Mom are you okay?” she heard Henry’s voice.

“Yes, sweetie. Go back to bed, it was the just bad dream.” she gave him small smile.

“I can stay with you if you want to,” he said, jumping onto her bed.

“Come here.” she said, covering him in a fluffy blanket. “you will protect me from bad dreams?” she asked, kissing his forehead.

“Me? No, but I’m sure Alice dad will protect all of us. He’s a detective.

“Do you like Alice?” she asked, closing her eyes.

“Yes, she’s funny.” he answered, “mom?”

“Yes, honey.”

“Do you like Alice dad?”

“Yes. He’s funny too,” she said, hugging him tightly.

******  
Alice was stepping from one foot to the other, waiting for Regina and Henry to arrive. She was excited because the classes were already over and she was able to meet her favorite teacher. She looked upon her papa, he was nervous, holding a little bouquet of wildflowers in one hand and cinema tickets on other. Alice notice he likes her teacher very much and still has hope for operation queen’s heart to be the success. At once they saw Regina and Henry walking to them, she wore a black dress fitting her curves, Killian had to take a deep breath just looking at her.

“Good morning.” she said, smiling, “I hope you didn't wait long.”

“No, my papa brought something.” Alice said, looking at him, “Papa!” she rushed him.

“Oh, right.” he said awkwardly, “it’s for you.” he lifted his hand with wildflowers.

“They are beautiful, thank you.” she smiled again, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

“Yuk!” both of the kids said at once.

“Chop-chop! We’ll be late for a movie.” Regina said, blushing.

*******  
Regina was looking for her keys when Belle arrived, she was one of not many babysitters who actually be there on time. After the classes were over Regina decided to go with a flow, she asked Killian to go with her to her favorite restaurant. They decided to leave kids with Belle and go there from Regina’s apartment. Regina was looking at herself in the mirror for the third time, she wore short, black dress, leather jacket and heels, but she doesn’t know if it fits her. After a moment, when she decided to change her outfit, Henry’s voice filled the room.

“Mom! You look amazing.” he said, “why you don’t wear it more often?”

“Because it’s on special occasions.” she said, “here you have money for pizza, remember to be good for Belle okay?”

“I’ll. Can I show Alice at our house?”

“Sure. Just don’t break anything okay?”

“We won’t.” he smiled.

“Give me a kiss and you’re free.”

Regina leaned to give him a kiss, but after a second the doorbell interrupts them. She took a few steps towards the door, took a deep breath and after a second she opened them. Regina looked at Killian, he wore tight, black jeans, the blue shirt which make his eyes even bluer if that possible and leather jacket as well.

“Hey,” she said, letting Alice walk to their house.

“Hey,” he answered, trying to focus on something else than her beauty.

“Papa.” Alice said, “flowers.”

“Oh, right.” he said, smiling, “that’s for you,” he said, lifting his hand with the little bouquet of roses.

“Thank you. You shouldn't have.”

“I’ll take them,” Belle said, taking the flowers from Regina.

“Thank you.” she answered, “remember to be good!” she said looking at Henry.

“Both of you,” Killian added.

*******  
They were sitting in the nice Italian restaurant, small tables, a scent of fresh basil and garlic. Killian understood why Regina liked that place, it was cozy and the food was delicious. After they ate, Regina felt like she could tell him everything, he was the good listener, but she doesn’t want to scare him off. She filter information she gave him even though she trust him more and more every time they met.

“You work as a detective? Isn’t it a dangerous work?” she asked, sipping her wine.

“Sometimes, but most of it is a paperwork I hate.” he laughs.

“Can I ask the personal question?”

“Of course,” he answered, looking at her.

“What happened to Alice mom?”

“She left us. I think she wasn’t ready to take care of a child. I think she’s now somewhere in Europe.”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t ask.” she blushed.

“No, it’s fine. I forgot about her, but Alice still asks about her sometimes.”

“That’s must be hard for her,” Regina said.

“Yes.” he answered, “can I ask the same question? What happened with Henry’s dad.”

“Yes...uhm…” she started.

“You don’t have to tell me...I’m sorry.”

“No. I want to tell you.” she smiled, “Henry’s dad is dead.” she lowers her head.

“But Alice said…”

“What she said?”

“That you had to run away because of him.” he said, “I’m sorry, it’s not the good topic to talk.”

“She was talking about a man I was with when Henry was born. He thought Henry is his son, but he wasn’t.” her hands started to shake.

At once Killian’s hands cover hers, he tried to calm her making small circles with his thumb on her skin. She thought that she couldn’t bare man’s touch, after all, things Leo did to her she almost knew that’s impossible, but when Killian touched her, she felt safe.

“Would you like to take a walk with me?”

“Yes, I would like that.” she smiled.

They were walking down the street, his hand gently squeezing hers, Regina felt that warmth spreading inside of her. She doesn’t know how he did that, how he managed to make her feel that way, but when they stopped by the lake to watch the stars, Regina turned to him, looking into his blue orbs.  
At once she put her hands on his chest, his breath becomes heavier, her touch made him weak. She looked at him when her lips met his, she softly licks them, biting his lower lip. Killian pulled her closer, trying to deepen the kiss, he pushed her a bit and after a moment she felt the rough surface of the tree on her back. Regina moaned when he put his hand on her hips, she doesn’t remember when was last time she kissed a man, but every time Killian’s lips touched her skin, she felt electricity went thru her body.  
At once memories washed her like a wave, she remembers herself Leo’s touch, the way he pinned her to the wall, his hands roamed over her body like it belongs to him. She started to breathe heavily, trying to catch some air, her hands become sweaty and after a moment tears started to form into her eyes.

“Killian.” she whispered, “Killian, please stop.” she cried, “I don’t want to.”

Killian looked at her, she was shaking, tears streaming from her eyes. He doesn’t know what he did, but he hates himself already for it. He took a step towards her, trying to ask her what he did wrong or how he could help her, but before he knew it, she was already gone.

*******  
Regina was running home as fast as she could. She felt so bad, leaving Killian behind her, but she didn’t want him to see her like that. A panic attack was something she gets used to, it was caused by memories, always the same, painful, petrifying her. She knew that he wouldn’t hurt her, he stopped when she says no, but something deep inside of her forced her to think so.  
When she was at the stairs she notices something, the little black box with red sigh “REGINA” on it. She picked it up and solved the ribbon. At once little black box hit the ground. Regina was so scared that she didn’t notice that the door opened and that Killian manage to run after her. The only thing she could see was the card inside of the small box.

“YOU ARE MINE”

*******  
Regina was sitting on the couch at her house, holding a cup of tea in her shaking hands. She tried to put herself together for Henry, but he already knows. They will have to move out, so he won’t find them. Regina looked at the people around her, Alice looked at her with the big eyes, Henry was scared too, but won’t let her see it.

“I think I’m good.” she said, putting her cup on the table, “thank you Belle.” she smiled, letting her go home.

Killian walked after her to the kitchen, he looked at her when she was trying to control her shaking hands. Regina turned around to face him, she couldn’t help it, she breaks, the tears were flowing. Killian took a step towards her, he wrapped his arms around her small frame and hold her tight. He could only imagine horrible things that man did to her, and he would want to kill him for every single scar on her body and soul. After she was a bit calmer, he went to the room where Alice and Henry were watching TV.

“Starfish,” he started, “what would you say if we will spend a night here?” he asked, “I’m sure there is enough space for us.”

“I’d love you papa.” she smiled.

“She can sleep in my room, I have two beds there.” Henry smiled.

“Perfect. I’m sure your mom will have something for her to sleep in.” Killian smiled at Henry.

“We’ll look for it,” he said, standing up. When Henry was just about to leave the room, he turned to Killian, “thank you. For staying with us.”

“No need to thank me,” he answered, coming back to the kitchen.  
********  
Regina wore her silk nightgown, even though she was still scared the thought that Killian will be outside on the couch. Without him, she would be on her way to another city, but with him, by her side, she felt safer that during those two years she and Henry must hide. Regina put her head on the pillow and after a moment she was already sleeping.

Big hands were squeezing her throat, she didn’t know where she was, the room was dark and she couldn’t notice anything. She felt him on top of her, his lips licking her neck, she tried to escape, but couldn’t. Regina closes her eyes shut, only a few minutes, few minutes and he will leave. At once Regina felt someone’s hands on her arms, she opened her eyes and saw Killian looking at her with a scared look.

“I’m sorry I woke you up,” she said, sitting on the bed.

“It’s nothing. You scared me more. I thought someone walked by the window.”

“I have...nightmares.” she looked at him, “since we run away.”

“You didn’t sleep the whole night since two years?” he asked.

“Yes,” she whispered.

“I have a proposition for you, but I don’t want to scare you,” he said quickly.

“You didn’t scare me then Killian. My memories scared me.”

“What would you say if I will lay with you. On the blanket, not under. I will just hold you.”

“Yes, I’d love that,” she said, biting her lip.

Killian climbed on the bed, he laid behind Regina, trying to give her so much space she needed. Regina took his hand in hers and pulled it closer to her. Her beauty still amaze him and he had a bit of problem with focus, the scent of her hair, apple with cinnamon, the way she caressed his hand makes him want to kiss her and love her.

“Killian.” she whispered, “you can lay under a blanket. I don’t want to you get cold.”

“Thank you.” he said, “goodnight Regina.” he whispered into her ear.

“Goodnight Killian.”

Regina felt his warmth on her back, she pressed herself closer, he was the only man she felt safe with and the only man she slept the whole night without nightmares.


	3. Morning bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter with a little smut :)

Regina opened her eyes, at once she felt the warmth on her stomach, she wasn’t used to sleeping with someone, she tried to get out of the bed without waking up Killian, but when she moved, his eyes opened immediately.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” she bites her lip.

“It’s okay. I have to go home anyway, I and Alice need fresh clothes.” he smiled.

“I was wondering...Belle wanted to take Henry to the cinema, and I thought that...uhm maybe Alice would like to go with them?”

“I’m sure she would, but when they won’t be around...you will be alone,” he said, looking into her eyes.

“Don’t worry. I’ll survive.”

“I'm worried Regina.” he said, touching her face, “I am really worried, because…”

At once the door opened with a slap, they both almost jumped from the bed, seeing their kids running to the room. Regina tried to control her and her blushing cheeks when Henry jumped on the bed.

“Mom! Belle called and she told us that we could stay at the cinema the whole night! They will play a marathon of the movie we will see! Please, can we go?” Henry begged.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea…” she started, “I don’t know if Belle…”

“She told us that we can go with her and her boyfriend,” Alce said, looking at her papa.

Regina looked at Killian at the same time he was looking at her, they knew their kids would love the movie marathon, and since Belle goes with her boyfriend, whoever he is, both of the kids will be safe.  
Regina looked into Henry's eyes and he knew what the answer was, he jumped on the bed until he couldn’t breathe. When he stopped he threw himself into Regina’s arms and hugged her tightly.

“But…” he said, “I can’t leave you alone,” he said, looking at her.

“Oh yes you can.” she answered, kissing his forehead, “and you will have an amazing time,” she added.

“But mom…”

“Henry Daniel…”

“I will stay with your mom,” Killian said, making all three of them look at him. “Alice will be at the marathon, with you and I’ll stay with your mom...for safety.” he smiled.

“You don’t have to…” Regina started.

“Yes please!” Henry shouted, “I won’t go if Killian won’t stay.”

“Me too,” Alice whispered.

“You know it’s not fair right?” Regina said, smiling, “but okay. We will make our own movie marathon and you will have yours with Belle. Deal?”

“Yes!” they both shouted in unison.

Henry and Alice run away from the room when Regina old them to get ready for pancakes. She stood up, wearing her silk nightgown when she remembered she isn’t alone in her room. Regina turned around to see Killian blushing and trying to get dressed as fast as he could.

“I’m sorry,” she said, biting her lip.

“No, no! It’s your house and uhm...I will go and check if kids are ready.”

“Thank you.” she said, “not only for this but for the night...I didn’t sleep so peaceful since...I remember.”

“I’m glad I could help,” he said, leaving the room.  
*******  
Henry and Alice were ready to leave the house, with their bags full of food and drinks with blankets and travel pillows in other hands. Regina gave Henry some money in case he would want to buy something and told him to call her when they get to the cinema.

“Mom. We are going with Belle. Don’t worry.” Henry said, leaving the house.

Regina looked thru the window, trying to see Belle’s boyfriend when she finally spotted him, she couldn’t move for a second. She knew that Belle has an older boyfriend, she always talks about him in that loving way, Regina wishes her past wasn’t so overwhelming.  
At once she heard knocking, she tried to not freaking out every time she heard a loud noise or move, but the truth was she was afraid, scared even, but when she saw Killians face all that emotions were gone.

“I bought Chinese food and drinks,” he said, walking to her kitchen.

“I made lasagne,” she said, smiling.

“I didn’t know you can cook.” he smiled, putting food on the table.

“I can’t...lasagne is the only thing I can cook,” she answered.

“If I will have to choose...I would prefer lasagne over Chinese food.”

“Perfect. Please sit and I will prepare everything.”

After the dinner they both sat on the couch, with a bottle of beer in their hands, Regina couldn’t remember when she felt so relaxed and...happy. Every time Killian was with her, she could forget about everything bad in her life, she could forget about the world.  
At once Killian’s hand touched her cheek, she felt his warmth, just like the other night, she looked into his ocean blue eyes and for the first time, she wasn’t afraid of the man. Regina pulled herself closed to him, she put her hand on his chest, his heart was beating under it, she bit her lip and after a second her sweet lips connected with his. Killian looked surprised, he doesn’t want to scare her like before, he let her lead. Regina’s hands were exploring his muscular body, when she reached the jeans and started to unbolt it, Killian reached to her hands.

“I don’t want you to force you to anything,” he said with the raspy voice.

“I know how forcing looks like, this had nothing to do with it. I want it. I want you.” she whispered.

Killian's hands were resting on her waist, he knew that it won’t be easy for her. He was sucking on her neck when the soft moan escaped from Regina’s lips. Killian pulled her on top of his laps, he wanted her to be in charge of everything that will happen. She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him passionately, her tongue swirling around his.

“Bedroom,” she whispered, into his ear before she licks it.

“As you wish,” he answered, lifting her up.

Regina’s legs were wrapped around his waist, when they reached the bedroom he put her gently on her bed. He looked at her when she started to undress. Killian couldn’t stop looking, her skin was glowing, her chocolate eyes were focused on his ocean blue orbs and with every move, Killian’s member was harder than never before. When she was laying on the bed wearing only bra and panties, Killian bends over her, kissing every inch of her perfect body. Regina took off his shirt and pants, making her way to his hard member. She doesn’t remember how sex without violence looks like and she was afraid that will ruin it for them. At once her eyes filled with tears, she tried to get rid of that feeling, of what her brain reminds her off.

“Regina.” Killian asked, looking at her wet eyes. “love, what’s wrong? what did I do?”

“Nothing,” she said, kissing him, “it’s okay.”

“No, it’s not...You’re crying, I don’t want to hurt you, I don’t want to be like the other guy.”

“You would never be like him.” she said, looking into his eyes, “it’s...I don’t remember how sex without violence looks like. I want it to be...special. I know it’s stupid…”

“Hey!” he cupped her face with his large hands, “I want it to be special too, I want to show you...I want to show you how making love looks like if you let me.”

“Show me,” she said, kissing him, while her hands were roamed on his body.

******  
Regina was feeling something on her waist, large hand caressing her hip, while her eyes were still closed. She smiled to herself at the memory of last night. She had never felt that way before, never felt so good with men, the way Killian treat her makes Regina happy. He thought about her needs long before she could think about it. Regina turned around to face him with her eyes still closed.

“Good morning,” she whispered.

“Good morning my Queen, how did you sleep?” he asked, kissing her earlobe.

“The thing is that I didn’t sleep....much.” she smiled.

“I’m so sorry for that,” he answered, still sucking on her ear.  
“I don’t mind at all if the cause of my insomnia is....that nice.” she bit her lip.

Killian pulled her closer to his body, she was melting under his touch and the truth was she couldn’t control it. When Killian’s hand was massaging her breast and other was doing magic to her neck, Regina heard something in the living room. She quickly opened her eyes and after she finally realized what happened she finally spoke.

“Kids,” she whispered with her eyes wide opened.

Killian and Regina jumped from the bedfast, she was looking for her pants and shirt while Killian was doing the same. They were almost dressed up while the door opened loudly. The kids run towards their parents, Henry and Alice weren’t aware of what had happened, but when Belle entered the room, her sight went from Killian to Regina and after a second smile spread on her face.

“Come on kids, maybe we will find something in the fridge.” Belle smiled, looking at Regina.

When the doors closed behind them, Regina finally took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and after a second she was looking at Killian, smiling. Regina bites her lip, took a few steps towards him. He had only jeans and loose shirt on him and Regina finds it extremely hot.  
“I’m sorry...I didn’t want kids to saw us…” Regina said.

“It’s okay. I would do the same.” Killian said, pulling her into his body.

“Killian,” she said, “I would like to… repeat it.” she said, looking at his face to see his reaction.

“Regina,” he answered, “I would love to repeat it….with you.” he cupped her face, brushing his lips with hers.


End file.
